


Prologue

by AngelynMoon



Series: Pieces [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Prologue





	Prologue

Summary: Prologue 

 

\-----

He was a king, in as much as any of their people could hold the male role of royalty. He'd not even taken a partner for this season's Mating Days and yet...and yet.

Laufey placed his hand upon his belly, his belly within which grew his child, his winter child, for what else could have made him quicken when he'd taken none to his bed or even to stand beside him. Laufey let a tiny smile cross his face, it was fitting though, that the next king of Jotunheim would be a child of ice and snow.

But Laufey worried, this was no time to carry a child, he had a war against Odin to fight, to lead, he could not abandon his people to immerse himself in the Ice waters that lived in their mountains as he should, so his child could grow big and strong. Instead he had to remain here and worry that his child would whither away to nothing before Laufey had the chance to bring it into the world.

Laufey held his child close, an ache in his heart. Soon he would have to leave them in the Temple he'd sought refuge in to give birth, he could hear the faint sounds of battle moving closer, he could linger no longer.

Laufey pressed a light kiss upon the child's brow and tightened the cloth around them, their name stitched in green along the edge.

"I will return for you, my Lokee, I promise you this." Laufey murmured to the child as he set them upon the Alter within the Temple and then Laufey left to join the Battle, unknowing of the fact that his child would be stolen away by Odin, that he would never see the child as they should be.

Laufey would not know the fate of his child, not until many, many years later when a young King Thor of Asgard came seeking peace with Jotunheim, accompanied by, as a gesture of good will, his young daughter. A little girl with golden curls, green eyes and skin that changed to blue when she hugged him in thanks, smiling after he signed the treaty with Midgard and Asgard.

\-------

This is a companion piece to my story Epilogue but I suppose they can be stand alone.  
Laufey thinks of Loki with they/them pronouns because (in my headcanon) there is a rite of passage when Jotuns are older where they decide which they want to be referred to as. Laufey chose he/him/his but other may chose her/she. Since anatomically they are all the same. This can be taken as they are Intersex or not.


End file.
